The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Devices for changing saw blades are known in the art, and one suchent device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,113. This disclosure, however, does not provide the required clamping precision. The clamping devices provided along the perimeter are too complicated, involve an excessively high weight and, in case of even the smallest inaccuracy, cause an unbalance of the rotating mechanism and consequently vibrations, which impair the mode of operation.